


In Which Everyone Meets Everyone

by yeralizardwaverly



Series: The Chronicles of Elyza Lex [3]
Category: QTWD, The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: F/F, cracky trash, idk homies this whole series is just trash imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeralizardwaverly/pseuds/yeralizardwaverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two of them. Two Clarkes. Or two Elyzas. Or one Clarke and one Elyza. Honestly Lexa’s more than a little confused. Not to mention a little turned on at the prospect of two of them. And both with nice, clean hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Everyone Meets Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> the trash series is back. this time with more crack. also in case you couldnt tell by the probably ooc portrayal of Alicia, i have yet to watch ftwd

“Bath and Body Works? What is this place?” Clarke eyes the building suspiciously, as Alicia props the door open with her hip. 

“They have shampoo and conditioner, something that we’re very much lacking right now.”

Clarke takes a step back, as if the idea of washing her hair (for the 7th time this week) frightens her.

Alicia huffs, “We don’t have fucking time for this. Let’s go in and out quickly. Make sure you watch out for any walkers or people that could still be inside.” She grabs Clarke’s arm and pulls her inside. 

The store is huge and Alicia makes a beeline for the hair products as Clarke takes in the alarming amount of lotions that line the walls. She reaches out and grabs a green one, opening up the lid and squirting a little into her hands. It smells nice, like mint and something else that she can’t quite place. She’s about to grab another one when she hears a loud crash from the other room. 

* * *

Lexa barely has time to glance up the store sign before Elyza is pulling her inside. The blonde’s right hand grips her gun tightly, her eyes shifting around the interior of the store as they move into the first room. “Okay, I’m going to look for soap and hand sanitizer. You need to find shampoo and conditioner. Be quick. Don’t get distracted. Don’t let your guard down.”

Lexa’s grip tightens on the baseball bat in her hands. She gives Elyza a curt nod before walking into the room opposite of the blonde. 

A strangled sound rips from her throat as she sees the endless rows of candles. 

_ Stay strong Heda. Do not let them tempt you. You’re almost out of the room. Just a couple more feet Heda.  _

_....Holy fuck that one’s the color of Clarke’s eyes. _

Lexa covers the distance to the shelf in two quick strides, dropping her bat as she grabs as many of the candles she can. She can feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she holds them close. “I’ve missed you,” she whispers, placing them back down on the table before beginning to shove mini ones into her pockets and bra. She’s got about 4 in each cup, and she’s almost certain she can fit another one when she sees it. Sitting almost perfectly on the top shelf is a three-layered candle. 

Lexa is no longer able to hold back her tears, and she rushes forward, scaling the shelf in an attempt to get to it. She reaches it just as there’s a loud cracking sound, and the whole apparatus shakes. Lexa grabs the candle and jumps down, running to the side to avoid being crushed.

The shelf lands with a bang, and Lexa winces as she hears the footsteps running toward her. 

“Holy shit. Alicia are you alright? What happened?” 

“Alicia?” Lexa frowns, “What are you talking about? And what happened to your accent?”

“My accent? What acc--”

“Fucking Christ Lexa,” Elyza rushes in, slapping her palm to her forehead as she surveys the mess. “What did you--holy fuck,” she stares at Clarke in shock. “Who the hell are you?”

Clarke quickly stands, hands placed on her hips as she juts her jaw out in defense, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Lexa stares between them in bewilderment. There are two of them. Two Clarkes. Or two Elyzas. Or one Clarke and one Elyza. Honestly Lexa’s more than a little confused. Not to mention a little turned on at the prospect of  _ two _ of them. And both with nice, clean hair. Lexa’s just about to say something when another girl runs in. 

Lexa’s jaw drops. 

So does the girls.

“Okay what the fuck is going on?” Clarke exclaims, “Alicia, is that you?”

“Yeah,” Alicia nods, “Clarke, who are they?”

“Elyza Lex.”

“Lexa.”

Clarke’s gaze snaps back to the brunette on the floor. She can see the mini candles peeking out from her cleavage. 

That’s Lexa alright.

* * *

They clean the mess up, awkwardly stealing glances at the others as they do so. At one point, Lexa and Clarke reach for the same candle, and their hands brush together. The contact sends a shiver through both of them, and they quickly look up, each searching for something in the other’s eyes.

Lexa seems to find it first, and she allows a small smile to grace her lips. At the tiny quirk of the brunette’s mouth, Clarke’s composure breaks and she starts to cry. Lexa’s arms quickly envelop her, and Clarke holds the older girl close as her body shudders. Elyza sends Alicia a look **™** , and they quickly exit the room.

Lexa pulls Clarke closer once they’re gone, hands rubbing soothing circles on the blonde’s back. “L-lexa,” she finally whispers. The brunette looks down at Clarke. Her eyes are red-rimmed. “Sorry to bother you,” she sniffles, “But the candles in your boobs kinda hurt.”

“Oh,” Lexa smiles, “Sorry.” She quickly reaches behind her back and unhooks the bra, sliding it out from under her t-shirt as the candles come loose. “Better?” she asks, setting the garment next to her as she waits for Clarke’s approval. “Yeah,” the blonde lets Lexa pull her onto her lap, and she rests her head back against the brunette’s collarbone. 

The blonde’s hands move to the new ink markings on Lexa’s forearm. It’s a passage in Trigedasleng, and Clarke can understand enough of it to know that it’s the traveler’s blessing. “You memorized it?”

Lexa sighs, “Everything you said to me that day...it’s still fresh in my mind. Like it’s permanently engraved in my memory. I--I can remember it more than anything else.”

Clarke hears the slight tremor in her voice. “Is it….is it all that you remember?”

Lexa’s body tenses, “No. I remember other things. Bits and pieces of the seasons of my past life.”

“But?”

“But they have been fading away,” Lexa admits, hands trembling slightly as she traces her name on the blondes thigh. “Have yours?”

“No. I still remember everything,” she sinks further into Lexa, “Although sometimes I wish I didn’t.”

Lexa frowns, “I’d rather remember everything than almost nothing at all.” She wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist, “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Did you die before you came here?”

Clarke shakes her head, “Not that I know of. I went to sleep and woke up on the street. Then Alicia found me.”

“Alicia,” the name is foreign on Lexa’s tongue, “She is me, is she not?”

Clarke’s nose scrunches up, “I suppose so. Hey, try and guess what her last name is.”

“Griffin?”

“Close. Clark.”

Lexa chuckles, “Well, Elyza’s last name is Lex so I’m not that surprised.”

“What’s Elyza like?” The question is innocent enough, but the weight behind it is crushing. 

_ Is she better for you than I was?  _

“Well,” Lexa chooses her next words carefully, “She washes her hair regularly. But her voice confuses me sometimes. And her hands are a little too rough.”

_ You were made for me Clarke. There will never be a better person. _

“Funny, Alicia’s are just a bit too soft,” Clarke murmurs.

_ You were made for me as well. _

* * *

“So….I guess this means that we’re gonna end up together,” Elyza grins, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at Alicia as the brunette blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like....idk what to do now. hmu here or at jennifer-effing-fitzsimmons on tumblr if you have any ideas for other parts of this youd want to see


End file.
